conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Greater Korean Republic
The '''Greater Korean Republic '''is an sovereign nation-state located on the Korean Peninsula and the Japanese Home Islands. The Greater Korean Republic borders China to the west, Russia to the north, and the Pacific Ocean to the south and east. The Greater Korean Republic was formed in 2008, following the Second Korean War, and the approved annexation of Japan in 2009. The GKR also sent military forces in to southern Manchuria, the Mariana Islands, Sakahlin Island, and the southern tip of the Kamatcha Peninsula. These military actions were justified as peacekeeping forces, and annexed the occupied territories in 2010. The GKR is an member of the United Nations, WTO, G-20 major economies, APEC, and OECD. Etymology The Greater Korean Republic refers to its territory in the Korean Peninsula and the Home Islands of Japan. Many of the Japanese residents in Japan and Japanese-Koreans disapprove of the name, but any referderum to change the name has led to its veto by Sang Iseul. History Second Korean War North Korea, due to the lack of support from China and the humanitarian aid that was lost when the Political Crisis of 2007 occured, needed land and food. North Korea declared war on South Korea. The intial invasion went well, as the North Korean Army crossed the DMZ, but was stopped by an stiff defense organized by the Republic of Korean Army. Following the bloody two-week battle, the RoK Army advanced across the 38th Parallel toward Pyongyang. In June 2008, Pyongyang was surrounded by South Korean forces, and Kim Jong-il fled the city, but was captured when his convoy was ambushed. Without leadership, half of its military destroyed or captured, and its population ready to revolt, led to the annexation of North Korea. Greater Korean Republic Lee Myung-bak declared the GKR on December 12, 2008 and was recongized by the United Nations. Sang Iseul was elected as the 1st President of the Greater Korean Republic, and immeaditly began to reform the goverment to include former North Korea. Labour camps in former North Korea where destroyed, and its prisoners were given medical treatment by the Red Cross, and many returning to their former homes across the world. The DMZ National Park was established in 2009. Japan joined the GKR to have better protection from China and Russia. With Korea's massive military and economic might, and the integration of the Japanese technological abilities, led to the formation of powerful world player with the ability to strike any where in the globe within 24 hours. In 2010, "peacekeeping forces" were sent into southern Manchuria, Vladiostok, the Mariana Islands, Sakahlin Island, and the Kamatcha Peninsula. These territories were soon annexed into the GKR - with opposition from China and Russia, who couldn't do much, since they had to handle there own internal conflicts - and became their own states. Goverment Departments *Executive: The Executive Branch include the President of the Greater Korean Republic, and has the power to approve or veto bills, and creater treaties. *Judicial: The Judicial Branch handles "check and balances" and handles major cases, such as one that invovles the goverment. *Legislative: The Legislative Branch handles foriegn affairs, declares war, and finalises bills and treaties. Foriegn Relations ''See article: Foreign Relations of the Greater Korean Republic '' Demographics The population of the Greater Korean Republic is around 98 million, and is one of the most diverse nations in Asia. Koreans is the largest radical group in the GKR, and is divided into: South Koreans and North Koreans. Even though the two categories are not real types of Korean, many people in the northern part of the country are referred to as North Koreans and people in southern part of the country are called South Koreans by the people in the north. Japanese is the second radical group in the GKR, and is mainly located on the Japanese-dominated Japan Archipelago in the Pacific Ocean. Russian, Chinese, and American are the radical minorities in the GKR. The Korean-American are found in the Mariana Islands, and is the only administrative division with English as their official language. The Korean-Russian can be found on the Sakahlin Island and around Vladiostok. The Chinese-Koreans can be found in the northern provinces of the country, due to its location along the border of the GKR and China. Religion Most Koreans have no religious preference, but an majority is Buddhist or Christians. Christianity in the GKR is subdivided into: Protestantism and Roman Catholic. Freedom of religion is in the constitution of the GKR, and is the second-largest religion in the country. Buddhism is the largest religion in the GKR following the annexation of Japan and North Korea. Before the annexation of Japan, Buddihism was the second-largest religion in South Korea. Culture Holidays and Events People in the GKR celebrate many traditional and cultural holidays. Days off are common on New Years Day and Christmas Day. The GKR also celebrates American Remeberance Day, which is commenorated to the people killed in the September 11 attacks in 2001. List of Holidays UN World Heritage Sites ''See article: ''UN World Heritage Sites in the GKR The Greater Korean Republic holds many UN World Heritage Sites, mostly religous shrines or statues, but an few modern structures managed to get on the list. The Goverment of the GKR is trying to petition the United Nations into putting the DMZ National Park on the list, as it has been at the center of history for approximately 60 years, and is significant to the people of Korea. Military ''See article: Armed Forces of the Greater Korean Republic '' Economy ''See article: Economy of the Greater Korean Republic '' The Greater Korean Republic has an market economy, which ranks high in nominal gross domestic product and purchase power parity, identifying it as one of the G-20 major economies. The Greater Korean Republic has one of the fastest growing economies, and is expected to surpass China's capabilities in manafacturing and developement between 2015 and 2020. The economic industries that the Greater Korean Republic enjoys is the automotive, construction, shipbuilding, electronics, entertainment, and arms industries. The Northern Coalition is an major importer of Korean goods, and is also an major exporter of goods and rescourses to the Greater Korean Republic. Largest Cities ''See article: ''List of cities and towns in the GKR Here's an list of the top five populated cities in the GKR: Infastructure Energy ''See article: ''Energy in the GKR The Greater Korean Republic is the second-largest energy consumer in Asia, behind China. Lacking mineral rescources, the country is slightly-dependent on fossil fuels and fusion plants. Korean Energy has constructed geothermal plants, solar plants, and wind farms across the Greater Korean Republic. Solar plants are found on the Mariana Islands, the Kamatacha Peninsula, and Sakhalin Island; geothermal plants can be found on the Home Islands of Japan, due to the large amount of volcano activity there; and large wind farms can be found on the Koeran Peninsula. Science and Technology Healthcare Education Crime and Law Enforcement Category:Greater Korean Republic Category:Applicant for NE